


Fi's Beginning

by AitanaTheFangirl



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AitanaTheFangirl/pseuds/AitanaTheFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love Fi. <3 This is her thoughts of her creation and setting out in her mission, she finds who she is, her purpose, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fi's Beginning

A spark of awareness grew into a flame.  
Life was given, as well as a personal designation. Fi.   
She saw nothing yet. But words were spoken to her in a soft voice. Her mind acted accordingly, computing, sorting and filing away memories and other data for later use. She would need them where she was going.   
The soft voice told her its designation was Hylia, her creator, a goddess.   
Hylia continued to speak to her as she continued in Fi’s creation. She was given a single purpose, to devote her whole being to: guide and serve Hylia’s chosen Hero on his own mission, to use the Triforce to defeat Demise and save Hylia’s people.  
Fi would be a spirit of the blade, foretold of by Hylia through generations.  
She became aware of her own shape.  
A hilt and a blade.  
A voice and a vaguely human shape.  
She was the spirit and the blade, linked through a common Creator.  
It was all her. Fi. A blade with potential to grow in strength and power so she could serve the Hero… a boy by the name of Link… to her fullest ability.  
Hylia warned her that things would be moving in the shadows, attempting to warp Link’s destiny.  
“Don’t let them,” Hylia pleaded. “They work for Demise. They will do all in their power to stop the Hero on his quest. Watch for me. I will be there, a spirit maiden, my own destiny to fulfill.”   
“I…” she was unaccustomed to using her newly acquired voice. “I will, Your Grace.”  
The flame of awareness began to die as she was left to rest, waiting for Link, the Hero, one with an unbreakable spirit, and Hylia, the spirit maiden, a girl by the name of Zelda.   
Her consciousness ebbed as she entered a sleep, in which she would wait for Link and Zelda.

The concept of the passage of time was of little use to Fi. She didn’t know how much time passed as she slept.   
But when she did awake, she knew the gears of fate were turning. She could sense Hylia… Zelda… and Link, the Hero. They were close by. She called to Link. “Link…” she called. “The time has come for you to awaken… You are called to serve in a mission of great importance…” His attention was on her, but she could tell he didn’t know it was real.  
Fi also noticed the movements in the shadows that Her Grace mentioned, moving to warp Link and Zelda’s destinies.   
Abruptly, Fi could no longer sense the youths… obstructed by shadow. When the shadows faded, the spirit maiden was falling… falling… falling… farther and farther away, but she was still there, still alive. Link’s own aura reading was very faint… he was unconscious.  
“Link… I am waiting for you…” Fi called. His attention turned away as he regained consciousness. She left the blade and went to him. His destiny had begun.


End file.
